Kiss It All Better
by Mooseley
Summary: Based off the song "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We. I would recommend listening to it as you read! A small fic featuring my character, Aliah, and an upset part in his life...


Crowley sat on his throne, watching as the demons scattered around him. He had to find those damned Winchesters, even if it would lead to his doom. They had killed the one man he had _truely_ cared about. But, he wasn't suppose to feel, not him, the King of Hell. He didn't care. He had to find Dean Winchester! He had to get revenge on the man, he just had to.  
It had been a few weeks since emthe King/em had lost his friend, Aliah, to Dean. It was also the night the angels fell from Heaven, though he didn't mind that part too much. Crowley remembered like it was yesterday and he felt some feelings rise up in his chest but he made sure to keep his harsh outer shell fixed so none of the demon's could tell. He thought back on the last ten minutes he spent with Aliah..

_And she cried,_

_"Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault, love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know."_

Crowley had just been chained to the chair and Sam said that he was going to 'cure him.' He remembered hearing a loud voice call for him from the outside of the church he was in, then nothing. He didn't think much of it at the time, but oh how he wished he would've. Moments later, he heard the doors of the small church open, and though he couldn't look back he heard a loud cough and his friend's calm, yet shaky words. "Sam, Dean needs you, it seems important." With that, the younger Winchester ran out to be with his brother.

Crowley heard him come closer, he heard his coughs get worse. He was hurt, Crowley knew it, he never coughed. As Aliah approached Crowley, he noticed that the man was holding his chest and Crowley could see the blood. "Cr-Crowley," The man coughed, looking over his body. Crowley could tell that by the man's eyes and voice that he wouldn't last much longer. "I-I need to get you out of these." The man nodded slightly and moved the hand that was on his chest away and Crowley saw all the blood on the man's shirt and hand.

"Stop." Crowley finally spoke up, looking over at his friend. "You're going to hurt yourself even more." The demon growled, looking over the man, who seemed to struggle with catching his breath now. "Who did this to you?" The demon demanded.

"D-Dean, but I need to tell you something." The man spoke up, Crowley could see the color in his friend's eyes slowly fade. He was going to loose him..

"Hey, stay calm, you're gonna make it through this.. Don't speak." Crowley whispered, his eyes softened as he looked at his friend. He couldn't loose him, no! They had been through so much together lately.

"He-hey it's okay, Crow, we both know.." Pause. Crowley didn't like how much his friend was coughing, nor did he like how much blood was falling from his chest wound. "I-I'm not go-gonna make it." A few more large coughs from his friend and the demon could see that by the minute his friend's eyes were loosing more and more color. He noticed his friend cling to him and start to cry softly, "I-it hurts.. my-my chest..." The man whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes." Crowley demanded, holding Aliah as close as he could but found it hard with the binds that held him. "You have to stay strong, Aliah." He added, trying to coax the man to fight the urge to leave. Not now, the demon could use his friend, hell he _needed_ his friend.

"Cro-Crow, listen to me.. I-I don't hav-have much time to say t-this.." The man spoke up again, his voice low and his breaths slow to, his chest barely rising and falling. "I-I love y-you..." The man managed to whisper before his body became limp in Crowley's lap. His eyes had closed and their beautiful bright blue had faded to a very light grey. The man's hand that was in Crowley's was still there, but had no grip to it.

"No, no, no! Aliah, open your eyes, wake up!" Crowley called out to his friend, he couldn't do this to him, not now!

_He holds on to her memory,_

_All it is, is a memory._


End file.
